


Zoro beats it to a fucking sword

by PainedEggs



Category: One Piece
Genre: Masturbation, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainedEggs/pseuds/PainedEggs
Summary: he beats it to a sword. What do you expect?
Kudos: 9





	Zoro beats it to a fucking sword

**Author's Note:**

> I know Enma is a boy, but it would be hard to differentiate them!

Enma was quite the sword. She had a real personality too. If Zoro had thought that Shusui was a bitch, talk about Enma. Listening to her yap about him whenever he messed up was getting quite old, too. Luckily enough, he was skilled enough with her to not get as much of an earful as when he had first started using her. He thought about how it would be to tame her. How good it would feel to be one of the two people who’ve done it. He was close enough not to harden his arm again but still needed to learn how to control her. Eventually, after 11 hours straight of training, he decided that he needed a break. If he overworked himself, he might get too tired to use her without hurting himself, he thought. He drank a bit of water, sat down on the nearest wall, and started to doze off. Or he would’ve if he hadn’t heard that whisper.

“Zoro.”

Zoro had no idea where the whisper came from until he looked over to where he had left Enma.

“Zoro,” she repeated.

“What,” Zoro mumbled quietly.

“Zoro.”

_ She’s such a tease,  _ Zoro thought to himself. 

“Zoro.”

He didn’t respond again.

“Zoro, I know you want to tame me. You want me to bend to your will.”

She’s… talking dirty? Enma, a sword who can cut all the way to hell, is talking dirty? And why is it exciting him in some way? He still doesn’t respond.

“Zoro, come on. Tame me.”

He went over to Enma and set her up on the wall in front of him. He’s not gonna give in to her teasing. 

“No. I’m tired. I will sleep, you can’t stop me.”

“Zoro.”

He ignores her once again.

“Zoro, I know you want to. I know you want me. I know you want me to be yours.”

He feels his underwear tighten. Oh no, this is NOT happening. A sword did not make him hard. It did not.

“Enma.”

“You want me.”

“En… ma.”

“You want me.”

“En-”

“You want me,” she said in a sexy whisper.

How could a sword make such a sexy noise? It’s an inanimate object, but it still whispers to Zoro. He could feel the tightness building up even more than before. It made no sense to him, hell, it would make no sense to anyone. This stupid repetition was so hot for some reason. He won’t give in..! He refuses to give in! He won’t-

He gave in.

He pulls up his yukata and moves his underwear, freeing his cock. There wasn’t any lotion around, so his spit would do for now. He spits on his hand, ready for whatever Enma says to tease him.

“You’re going to do it for me.”

Zoro slowly starts stroking himself, playing with one of his nipples with his other hand. He’s staring at her immensely, sure that she’ll keep talking dirty to him if he keeps doing it.

“I knew you wanted me. You knew you wanted me.”

He spits on his hand and strokes faster, this time giving his other nipple attention. He quietly moans, just a bit. Enma says something else, but at this point, just the sight of her can keep him going. He occasionally spits on his hand to keep it wet, but mostly focuses on his nipples and balls. He sucks on one of his fingers, sticks it in his ass, and starts rubbing his prostate. That gets a louder moan out of him. At least Hiyori was shopping with Toko so nobody could hear him. Right before he comes he thinks about what he’s doing.

He can’t be serious.

He’s masturbating to a fucking sword.

And then he came.

And of course Enma teased him about it.

By now, he’s stopped listening to her. It’d be nice if he could just clean himself up without her bugging him about what he did. Bitch. He grabs some towels from another room and wipes all of the stuff off of the floor and himself. (he doesnt want to have to wash now, after all, he just washed 4 days ago.) He hides it and plans to wash it himself to spare himself the embarrassment. At least he can get to that nap he was planning on doing. He sits down on the wall and closes his eyes. Enma’s stopped her teasing for now, so he can rest for a bit. He hoped that Hiyori didn’t smell anything.

Long story short, did he regret masturbating to a sword? Maybe. Would he do it again? Maybe.


End file.
